Protagonist (MHSTU)
is the player character of Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. Description The Protagonist's physical features are all based on what choices the player makes in regards to character customization. The only consistent traits they have are that they are a human of average height and athletic build, and are a Rider, an order of warrior that specializes in taming and riding monsters. The Protagonist can be of any race or sex, and have access to a wide range of facial markings and designs, eye colours, hair designs and colours, and armour pigments. Personality The Protagonist is largely silent, preferring to let others talk for them much of the time, but does speak up from time to time, most notably when answering questions. Despite this introversion, they are shown to be passionate about monster riding, reacting with glee upon being officially recognized as a true Rider, expressing fondness towards Monsties, and aspiring to be the best Rider they can be. Depending on morality and dialogue choices, the Protagonist can be kind, mean, or indifferent to their surroundings, and can range between being good, evil, or neutral. Background WIP. Abilities As a Rider, the Protagonist has the ability to tame and fight alongside monsters, and fights a lot like a Hunter, but lacks much of their individual skill due to their Monsties being the heavy lifters of their team. Due to being a grown adult instead of a 13 year-old child like the protagonist of Stories was, the Protagonist can utilize all the weapons a Hunter can, including heavier and ranged weapons, and has a wider range of standard Rider skills. Like other Riders, they can use their bonds with Monsties to perform powerful attacks that wild monsters don't possess, and are as tactical as they are powerful, predicting the attacks of opponents while accounting for their own Monsties. Tropes that Apply to Them * 100% Heroism Rating: On the Good Route, they gradually gain this status with civilians and Guild officials alike after they play a key part in bringing down both Draconis Automata and the Ethereal Knights, ending their destructive, genocidal ways. * The Ace: Like with other Monster Hunter protagonists, other characters will sometimes comment on their exceptional skill upon the defeat of powerful, dangerous monsters. * Affably Evil: It's possible to have them listed as Evil on the Karma Meter and be kind to those around them at the same time. Certain actions will raise the Karma Meter, however, dragging them closer to Neutral than Evil. * All-Loving Hero: If they're Good-aligned and choose to spare every sentient enemy their way. However, they do acknowledge that some of their enemies, like the dangerous monsters they face regularly, are too dangerous to keep alive, and will kill them if they deem their deaths necessary for the protection of others. * Ain't Too Proud To Beg: The Grovel skill has them getting on their hands and knees and begging for mercy, which has a 50% chance of lowering the enemy's Attack for 1 turn. * A Nazi by Any Other Name: The Ethereal Knights Route has them working towards oppressing and destroying non-humans, which are deemed as "lesser races" by the militants that make up the group. * Antihero: They're this on the Neutral Route by default; while they do ward off dangerous monsters, rogue Riders, and natural disasters alike, they only do it for their own convenience, and have little issue with using lethal force, even when it can be avoided. * Ape Shall Never Kill Ape: Zigzagged; while they won't directly attack other Riders in battle unless using a skill that targets multiple enemies (which is due to loophole abuse), they're no stranger to competitive matches, and have the option of killing off opposing Riders in some instances, regardless of the morality route they take. * Applied Plebotinum: Their Kinship Stone, which allows them to connect with Monsties. * Batman Grabs a Gun: Killing particularly evil Riders, like Lord Hepskor, the Ethereal Emperor, Yukisuto Choraeta, and The Children of Gaia is the only way a Good-aligned Protagonist can kill rogue Riders without suffering a decrease in their Karma Meter. * The Beastmaster: Like other Riders, they have the ability to bond with monsters, which includes Elder Dragons and monsters on their level. * Bounty Hunter: They have the option of taking Bounty quests, which have them hunting down rogue Riders on behalf of the Guild. Partaking in the Bounties doesn't affect the Karma Meter, but it does raise their standing with the Guild, which can come in handy in the event that they get defamed, or commit an unsavoury action that would normally result in Guild Knights pursuing them. * Card-Carrying Villain: An Evil-aligned Protagonist has the option of bragging about how evil they are to other characters. * Despotism Justifies The Means: The Neutral Evil Route has them attempting to bring down the world around them and rebuild it in their own image to prove that they're the greatest Rider around. * Draw Aggro: The Aggravate skill has them taunt the enemy, getting them to prioritize them while giving them a boost to Defense for 3 turns. It's best used with defensively-oriented weapons, such as the Lance and the Sword and Shield. * Evil Virtues: If Evil-aligned or Oblivion-aligned, their bonds with their Monsties become this. * Evil vs. Evil: An Evil-aligned or Oblivion-aligned Protagonist can face off against other villainous Riders, most notably on the Neutral Evil Route, which has them competing with many of the major villains. * Fighting Your Friend: If the player selects the Ethereal Knights Route, or decides to take on the Oblivion Route, Morgan will face the Protagonist down, stating that while they know that they have no chance of defeating the Protagonist), they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves if they allowed them to continue their path of destruction. * Genius Bruiser: They're as tactical as they are powerful, predicting what moves their adversaries will use next in addition to accounting for their Monsties' abilities. * Good Is Not Nice: It's possible to have them be listed as Good on the Karma Meter and be cruel to those around them at the same time. Some actions will deplete the Karma Meter, however, dragging them closer to Neutral than Good. * Good Is Not Soft: A Good-aligned Protagonist can be utterly merciless towards rogue Riders while maintaining kindness and respect towards others. They also have little to no qualms about killing monsters if they're deemed a threat. * Hello, Insert Name Here: Like many other playable characters in the Monster Hunter series, they have no default name, requiring the player to give them one. * Heroic Mime: They rarely talk beyond answering questions. This is brought up in-game, with other characters noting how silent they are. * Hero Killer: If the player is on any of the Evil Routes, or plays the Neutral Route in a rather brutal manner, they can kill heroic Riders, which negatively affects the Karma Meter. Examples include, but are not limited to Guild Knights, Avinia, Cheval, the protagonist of Stories, and even Morgan, should the player choose to abandon them. * Hero with Bad Publicity: At some point in the High-Rank campaign, they get framed for the murder of several Guild officials by a corrupt sect of the Hunter's Guild for interfering with their protection racketeering scheme, which gets them sent to the Achirynce Prison for the alleged crime, regardless of their morality or standing with the Guild. Even after they escape the prison and expose the prison's shady dealings, Guild Knights and vigilantes will pursue them, and townsfolk will be wary of them. Fortunately, their friends and fans within and outside the Guild will believe them, and their views will soften if they engage in heroic actions and assist them following the imprisonment. They also have the option of bribing the Guild Knights and vigilantes so they'll leave them alone. * It Amused Me: Their primary reason for enacting the Oblivion Route is boredom and a desire for amusement, most likely mirroring the player's own reasons for partaking in such a route. This eventually degrades into full-blown sadism as they advance through the route, with them enjoying the suffering and death they enact. * Jerkass: Depending on the player's choices, the Protagonist can be cruel and obnoxious to those around them for little to no reason, picking options that have them insult people to their faces, ignore the plights of others, and commit unsavoury actions for self-gain or amusement. Many, if not most of these actions obviously make other characters resentful towards them, to the point where fights can break out because of them. * Kill All Humans: If they decide to side with Draconis Automata, their overall goal shifts to eradicating humanity and human-like races alike so the Elder Dragons the cult worships can claim the world for themselves and rule over it. This includes the Protagonist themselves, but they don't appear to mind, so long as the goal is fulfilled. * Kill Em' All: When on the Oblivion Route, which is taken by killing every single human opponent in the game, whether they're heroic, neutral, or villainous. * Misanthrope Supreme: The Draconis Automata Route has them attempting to kill off humanity and human-like races out of sheer disgust for the former group and guilt by association for the latter group. * Multi-Melee Master: They can wield all the Blademaster weapons with equal precision and skill. * Multi-Range Master: They can wield all the Gunner weapons with equal precision and skill. * Nice Guy: Depending on the player's choices, the Protagonist can be affable to those around them for little to no reason, picking options that have them compliment and praise people, respond to the plights of others, and commit savoury actions simply because it's the right thing to do. Many, if not most of these actions obviously make other characters more fond of them. * Nominal Hero: An Evil-aligned Protagonist can still save human settlements from dangerous monsters and rogue Riders alike, but they'll mainly do so to bolster their own image so they can further their goals, and may even claim the settlements for themselves, taking advantage of their weakened state. * Omnicidal Maniac: The Oblivion Route has them attempting to deprive the entire world of any form of life so nothing remains out of sheer malice. This eventually includes themselves and their Monsties. * Player Character: Of Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate, obviously. * The Power of Friendship: Regardless of morality, the Protagonist's bonds with their Monsties allow them to perform devastating attacks that wild monsters can't access. * Pragmatic Villainy: An Evil-aligned Protagonist can commit good deeds if they'll benefit them in the long run. * Purely Aesthetic Gender: Their gender doesn't affect gameplay, just appearance. * Rage Against the Author: They can fight the Avatar of Creation, who represents Nin10DillN64, the creator of Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate, if the player downloads the Riders of Discord DLC. * Restart the World: If they choose to side with the Ethereal Knights, their overall goal shifts to destroying everything the group deems "impure" and starting over, creating a "paradise" only fit for those they deem "pure". * Rewarded as A Traitor Deserves: Their fate at the end of the Ethereal Knights route has them being executed by the Ethereal Emperor after they accomplish the militants' goal of creating the "paradise" they wanted. His reasoning for this is that if they were so willing to betray the world by joining the militants, then they're willing to betray him as well. * Technical Pacifist: It's possible for them to spare every opposing Rider they encounter. Doing so will raise the Karma Meter and make townsfolk feel more at ease around them. * Videogame Caring Potential: There are ways for them to be nice or outright saintly in the game. Naturally, most, if not all of these raise the Karma Meter and make NPCs more accepting towards and/or easy around them. ** When they arrive in Jumbo Village following the appearance of The Children of Gaia there, the Protagonist bears witness to some of its members assaulting a man who called them out on their extremism. They have the option to engage the thugs and fight them off. Once the thugs have been dealt with, the victim thanks the Protagonist for saving him, and their reputation within the village increases. ** If the player learns about Herostratus's history by reading his journal, they have the option to offer him consolidation by appealing to his interests and softly explaining the situation to him during the battle with him, which calms him and reduces his stats for 1 turn if it is used enough times. Doing it five times in a row will cause him to give up the fight, for he can't bring himself to harm the one who showed him respect and support. ** If Captain Selachi's children have died from their terminal illness after enough time has passed, or if they are still alive, with their father not having been fought yet, they have the option of offering them support in these troubling times, paying their respects to the deceased and reassuring the addressees that it wasn't their fault that these events occurred. ** The player has the option of giving Captain Selachi's children the cure for their otherwise terminal illness if they have it, and if they do so, all of them will be grateful for this kind gesture, with Selachi himself ordering his underlings to leave the player be, and they will even join their side against their chosen enemies. ** If they so wish, they can spare certain characters following battles with them, regardless of morality, which usually leads to townsfolk becoming accepting towards and/or calm around them. * Videogame Cruelty Potential: There are many ways for them to be jerks or outright evil in the game. Naturally, most, if not all of these lower the Karma Meter and make NPCs more hostile towards and/or wary of them. ** When they arrive in Jumbo Village following the appearance of The Children of Gaia there, the Protagonist bears witness to some of its members assaulting a man who called them out on their extremism. They have the option to just stand idle and watch the thugs kick the stuffing out of him instead of helping him out, which will go on until a town guard repels them. Once he finishes repelling the thugs, the guard will chew the Protagonist out for not doing the right thing despite having the power to do so, and the victim will lose his memory and slur his words, implying that he suffered brain damage from the attack. ** If the player learns about Herostratus's history by reading his journal, they have the option to insult and threaten him during the battle with him, which angers him and raises his stats for 1 turn. They even have the option to tell him that he and his Meraze deserved to be abused by his father, or that he should have died in his mother's place, both of which leave him in a permanent stage of rage until the battle ends. ** If Captain Selachi's children have died from their terminal illness after enough time has passed, they have the option of twisting the knife, telling him that it was his own fault that they died and accusing him of having never loved them. Even his rivals within the Sky Scavengers group will be disgusted by the player for doing this, calling them out for their heartless actions and demanding them to have some respect, seeing how his children had just died. ** Additionally, the player has the option of denying Captain Selachi's children the cure for their otherwise terminal illness if they have it, and if they killed him following the battle with him, they can brag about it in front of them, leaving them heartbroken. This also disgusts his rivals within the Sky Scavengers group, who accost them for tormenting innocent children who had just lost a parent. ** Even before they start their adventure, the player has the option of poisoning Raidamachi's entire water supply, condemning all the residents there to a slow, agonizing death, with them wondering why they would do such a horrid action. This includes the Raidamachi Guildmaster, who acted as a mentor to the Protagonist and showed them nothing but kindness and support. This is one of the few actions that will make Morgan give up on the Protagonist entirely, for the residents were entirely innocent and had done nothing to harm or oppose them, and it is also the catalyst for the Oblivion Route, with it being considered as a point of no return. ** The player has the option of abandoning Morgan entirely, dismissing them as nothing but a used-up tool to be discarded. Naturally, this leaves them in a state of despair, for they had unwavering faith in the Protagonist due to the kindness and respect they showed them early-on. Abandoning Morgan is also the only way to join the Ethereal Knights, for they deem Lynians to be worthless scum. ** If they so wish, they can kill off certain heroic or redeemable characters following battles with them, which usually leads to townsfolk becoming hostile towards and/or wary of them. * Weak, but Skilled: They're not very powerful or durable in comparison to the monsters they fight alongside, but make up for it with their versatility and skill. * Wholesome Crossdresser: They can wear equipment intended for the opposite gender. Results can range from silly to stylish, and few characters will call them out on it. * Would Hit a Girl: Male protagonists have no problem with battling female Riders and Hunters, and they have the option to directly attack them through AOE attacks. * Would Hurt a Child: They have no qualms with fighting child Riders, and they have the option to directly attack them through AOE attacks. WIP. Notes and Trivia * The Protagonist was designed to give players more choices in regards to character morality and storylines. Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate Category:Nin10DillN64